


Touch Therapy

by papergirlinapapertown (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/papergirlinapapertown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves being touched, but can't touch other people like they need him to. Darcy loves touching, but shrivels when she's touched. Steve loves both touching and being touched, and loves both Darcy and Buck. No-one promised it would be easy.</p><p>WIP, will post as this is being worked on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations

"Wait, so you guys want me to join your relationship?" Darcy asked, after they had all figured it out.  
"Uhhh, yes." Bucky looked at Steve, "Right?"  
"Yes. With both of us." He pointed to himself, then Bucky.  
"... I have some questions," Darcy said.  
Steve chuckled, Bucky cracked a grin.  
"We'd be surprised if you didn't, doll." Bucky said.

They were in Steve and Bucky's apartment in the Tower, sitting in the rarely used living room. 

"Okay, hang on, this conversation needs some tea." Darcy jumped up, rushed to the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with three cups of steaming tea.  
"Cinnamon and orange for you, Buck, apple and mint for Stevie, and raspberry and blackcurrant for me."  
"Thanks doll," Bucky said.  
"Mmhm," Steve agreed, already wrapping his hand around his mug and inhaling his favorite flavor.  
They were all silent for a minute, until Bucky said, "Okay doll, you got us. Questions?"

"Okay. I really enjoy being with you guys, but how is this going to work? Am I, like, an add-on into your thing, like I join you guys sometimes but you two are like legit?"  
"No, no, no, Darce," Steve interrupted, "we want to be committed to you, like the two of us, but you too."  
Bucky leaned forward, "We want you to be with us when we come home from missions, we want you to sleep with us, we want you to feel comfortable with being you around us. We just wanna know if you want that too."  
Darcy blinked at them, "You know it's not that simple, right?"  
"Why not doll?" Bucky smiled at her, leaned back and put his hand behind his head.  
"Well. I don't know, people are complicated."  
"We can figure that out, Darce." Steve was saying. "We just want to know if you want in."  
"Yes," she looked down. "I'm, like, unbelievably flattered you guys even want me. You two... like, you guys are the real deal. Anyone who doesn't want in on that needs their head checked."  
Steve and Bucky laughed and looked at each other.  
"That's why you're our girl, Darce."  
Steve's words sent butterflies down her spine, tingles in her stomach, and all the sappy shit normal people said when they fall in love.  
But they weren't normal people. And this wasn't a normal relationship. 

"You guys probably need to know some stuff about me, though." Darcy stopped her happy from exploding in her chest. "I'd be really sad if any of these were, like, dealbreakers, but you need to know them." Steve and Buck looked at each other.  
"Fire away, doll." Bucky picked up his cup again and took a sip.  
"I don't deal well with being... touched, I guess."  
Steve blinked, "Like, sexually or... at all?"  
"Kind of, at all, I guess. I love touching, and seriously if I weren't holding this mug I'd probably be all over you guys by now."  
"So can we reciprocate?" Steve was taking this so well, honestly. She was still worried about Buck. He hadn't said anything yet, and she knew what a touchy person he was.  
"Uh, yeah reciprocating is probably okay, but probably let me initiate? Don't like, touch me from behind or anything like that."  
"Okay. That sounds fine. Well, I mean, there's gonna be a learning curve, but we're two soldiers from World War 2 alive in the 21st Century wanting to enter into a polygamous relationship with an intern who helped discover alien life in the form of Norse Gods, so. A learning curve is to be expected."  
Darcy cracked a smile at that, "Buck? You haven't said anything."  
"Sorry doll, I was thinking how perfect this worked out. I don't know how to touch people, like what's allowed and shit. I like being touched, I like it a lot."  
Wow, Darcy smiled. This really was great.  
"Well for the record, I love touching and being touched so. Feel free to practice on me, both of you."  
Bucky's eyes visibly darkened at that, "Don't mind if I do, Stevie."  
"Hey, we have civilized company, Buck," Steve smiled, "quit thinking with your dick for a sec."  
Darcy giggled. Apparently hearing super soldiers making dick jokes was now a regular feature of her life.  
"Did you have more questions, doll?"  
"Yeah," Darcy replied, "plenty."  
"Floor's yours, doll." Bucky made a sweeping motion in front of them.

"Uh, okay, well I probably don't want kids."  
A beat.  
"That's not a question, Darce," Steve prodded.  
"Is that a problem for you guys?" she continued.  
They looked at each other as if to say, 'You taking this one?'  
Steve must have won their telepathic conversation, cause Bucky responded.  
"Darce, we were two guys with secret gay feelings for each other in the 40's. Kids didn't fit that picture. Just because you're a dam- a woman, sorry, doesn't mean we're expecting you to churn out babes like a factory." He looked at Steve, "Even though punk woulda been the best dad for miles around, we knew that wouldn't be our thing, you know?"  
Darcy smiled while tears pooled in her eyes a little bit. "... Thanks Buck."  
"All good, doll."

"Uh. I think I'm all outta questions... Oh wait no, I'm lying. Do you want me to move in here with you guys?"  
"Darce, if that's what you want, we would love that." Steve smiled, "Although we may need a bigger bed."  
Darcy laughed, then started thinking that they probably needed to ask Tony about that, and oh my god, Tony would know, then everyone would know, do they have to let everyone know?  
"Doll, we don't need to tell anyone anything."  
Oh god, she'd said that aloud.  
"Darcy, we can just say me and Buck need more room, no-one has to know if you don't want them to."  
Darcy recollected herself, "Can we play that one by ear? I don't really know how I feel about that yet."  
They nodded, "Yeah doll, of course." Buck said.

"Last question for now."  
"Yeah, Darce, anything." Buck replied.

"Can I hug you guys now?"

They both smiled, Steve, laughing, said, "Of course, Darce, you don't have to ask that."  
They all got up, and Darcy walked into the warm and safe embrace of her boys, her super-soldiers, Stevie and Buck.  
Steve rested his head on hers, and Buck squished his cheek against Steve's.  
It wasn't perfect, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blizzard hits, a conversation with Nat, and cuddles with the boys.

The Juno blizzard hit later that night, and Darcy woke up feeling colder than usual. She shivered, and through chattering teeth asked, "J-Jarvis, why's it so cold?" The AI replied, "Regretfully Ms Lewis, the Tower's core temperature controls were knocked out by the blizzard. Mr Stark is working on it right now, and he asked to advise the residents that there should be plenty of blankets in the hallway cupboards."  
Darcy sniffled, "Thanks Jarv." She tucked her duvet in closer to her body, so that she was wrapped up like a burrito, but still could not get warm, and hence, could not sleep. She endured for half an hour after she was initially woken up before getting up. The rush of cold air as she rose made her retreat further into her blanket-burrito. She was super under-dressed for a fucking blizzard, with only a large t-shirt, tiny shorts and sock to protect her from the freezing temperatures - literally freezing! She could see her own damn breath! She grumbled all the way to the cupboard in Jane and Thor's apartment, where she was staying in the guest room. Well, not for much longer, she mused, she'd be living with Hunk #1 and #2 soon...  
Hey speaking of, why was she going to get blankets when she had two perfectly functioning super-soldiers to keep her warm? She abandoned her initial mission, and shuffled to the elevator at the end of the hall. Still wearing her blanket as a coat, she pressed the call button on the elevator.  
"Hey Jarv, can you let the boys know I'm coming up?"  
"Yes, Ms Lewis, they will be notified." A small 'ping' announced the arrival of the elevator.  
Expecting it to be empty at this time of day and due to the weather, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doors opened to reveal Natasha in her exercise clothes, dripping with sweat.  
"Hey," she said, attempting for casual, as she shuffled in.  
Natasha quirked a smile, "Hey Darce. Bit cold?"  
Darcy smiled back, "Just a smidgen, yeah."  
"Where you headed?" Darcy had a quick debate with herself as to whether or not she should tell Nat. The decider was that with her being a spy, it wouldn't be too long before she found out anyway. Plus, Darcy liked Natasha. She had a wicked sharp sense of humor, and her badassery meant that Darcy just about had to refrain from worshiping the ground she walked on.  
"The geriatrics' floor, please." Natasha glanced at her, frowning, while pushing the button.  
"You realize they're together." It wasn't a question.  
"You'd have to be blind not to. No, they uh... asked me to be part of their 'thing'." If Darcy's hands weren't occupied, she'd have made air quotes, but hoped Natasha could hear them anyway.  
"Huh." Natasha looked impressed, "Oldies still have game, it seems."  
Darcy laughed, "Yeah! Sat me down and asked politely and everything!"  
Natasha was still smiling, but her voice serious when she spoke again. "Feel free to ask if you need anything. I like you guys, don't wanna see any of you getting hurt."  
"Thanks Nat," came the quiet reply, and before Natasha could say anything else, she suddenly had an armful of Darcy. She hugged her tightly around her blanket burrito.  
"All good, любимый."  
The elevator dinged, and the doors opened on Natasha's floor. She released Darcy, and stepped out of the elevator.  
"Go get 'em tiger," she winked as the doors closed.  
OH MY GOD.  
OH MY GOD NATASHA KNEW AND IT WAS CHILL AND SHE'S SO COOL DAMMIT.  
Darcy had a few more moments to fangirl over the Russian assassin before the elevator slowed to a stop. She shuffled out and towards Steve and Bucky's flat. Before she could knock, however, the door opened to reveal Bucky wearing only a pair of sweatpants.  
"Hey doll."  
Darcy didn't even attempt to greet him, just walked straight into him. There was no way he could be wearing just that in this weather and not be running warmer than the rest of them mere mortals.  
He wrapped his arms around her tentatively, then more confidently when she didn't protest. She breathed deeply, squished against him tightly.  
"Can I stay here for the night?" she managed to mumble.  
"Yeah doll, course you can." He still wasn't letting go. She was about to wriggle her way out when he picked her up as she was and started walking to Steve and his bedroom.  
She inhaled sharply, but closed her eyes. He was too warm and comfy to protest. Without letting any cold air get in, he deposited her on their bed right next to where Steve was lying.  
"Hey Darce."  
"Mmhi Stevie."  
Buck was walking around the bed to the other side of Darcy, and laid down before pulling their covers over her and her burrito-blanket.  
"May we cuddle you please?"  
"Mmhm," she mumbled her assent. They ended up settling on Bucky behind Darcy, and Steve facing them. Feeling a bit fed up with their cautiousness (while logically, she appreciated it, emotionally she just wanted to be cuddled) she grabbed Bucky's hand from behind her and placed it around her waist, and took Steve's hand and placed it and her thigh. She huffed, content with the arrangement, and settled in to sleep. Behind her, Bucky breathed the scent of her hair. Steve was dragging his thumb to and fro, hoping she could feel it through the blanket. And Darcy, feeling very warm and very loved, fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.  
> Not sure how I feel about it, but would love to know what you guys think.  
> THANKS FOR THE GREAT RESPONSE TO THIS SO FAR!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates may be sporadic, but subscribe/bookmark for updates.


End file.
